Accidents Happen
by Wolfy-sama
Summary: Natasha Wolfe, a highschool gang leader of sorts, along with her brother Ryuu, and her gang luitenint Yuuki Soma, are suddenly thrown into the world of Naruto. On their death-defying journey, they must learn that not all love is as easy to obtain as a storybook, and that not everything you see is as it appears to be. Join Natasha and her crew as they discover how to stay alive...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, we're so _dead_ -!"

" _We_ -? This is _your_ fault!"

"How is this _my_ fault?!"

" _You're_ the one who pushed the stupid _button_!"

"How was _I_ supposed to know it was _real-_?!"

Two pairs of eyes, one blood red, the other beady black, watched on in silence from the safety of the foliage above the clearing. In said clearing, two girls, and one boy, easily shinobi-aged, were yelling at one another in panic, obviously distressed. While it was not normal for ninja to stray from their own agendas without conflict being involved, the mere fact that they had fallen _right from the sky_ had piqued both the Uchiha's and the shark-man's curiosity.

"THE GOD-DAMNED WARNING LABEL, YOU TWAT WAFFLE!"

"DON'T CALL ME A TWAT WAFFLE-! .. _what does that even mean..?_ " The taller of the two girls had spoken the last part more quietly, a thoughtful tint in her voice as she hummed in thought. Her hair was pin-straight, and black, the strands falling just past her hips. She was pale, but wore many odd shades of purples. The one she had been arguing with, the boy, with bright green hair, and tan skin, was seething in anger, pulling at his strangely-colored locks as if trying to pull grass. "Yuuki.. I officially give up on you.." He wore a black and white striped shirt, a strange black vest with silver chains adorning the pockets. He was dressed mostly in black, with boots in favor of sandles.

"Shut up, both of you-NOW!" The final teen, the shorter of the girls, by about six inches, snapped, clearly showing dominance when the other two almost immediately simmered down and turned to stare. Her hair was black, too, but kept loose, barely brushing around her collar bone as she shifted, clearly fatigued, and juggling a large, cylinder-like bag, "Does anyone remember what the hell happened..?"

Red eyes narrowed slowly at the trio, a pale hand barely motioning the blue rogue-nin foreword, before disappearing himself, this time at the edge of the clearing, but smartly behind the few larger clump of trees, hidden from view, leaving the teens completely oblivious.

"Not. A. Clue." The taller girl sighed, pushing her hair back with a whine, "I was opening a package we got from Amazon- you know- cause I ordered that sweater last week and it was taking _forever-"_ "Yuuki," the other girl hissed, the taller laughing sheepishly, before getting back on track, " _Well.._ I opened it, and there was this note attached, Ryuu was with me- and, it said that the button was only to be used if you desired to be someplace else.."

"So I fell, almost two hundred stories.. BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" It was the boy again, he looked on the edge of loosing his mind, "IT SAID NOT TO TOUCH IT YOU **_BAKA!_** WHAT PART OF 'DO NOT TOUCH DO YOU NOT GET?'"

"Ryuu if you raise your voice one more time, I will pull an Echo." The shorter girl growled, the sudden, tense shivers of the two turning to immediate calm, "..Good.. Now.. We need to find out where we are.. Where the nearest phone is.. And how to re-con with Alice and Akiiki.. They must be worried, anyway.."

"What about Conner, Tsuki, and Gwen?" The taller girl asked, a small hint of panic to her voice, the shorter girl waved it off dismissably, "No need to worry, they, along with Kristina - _who you failed to mention-"_ she glared briefly, "-Are on mission leave for two weeks, they can't get an new assignments without myself, so they are on stand-by.. My real concern, if we _did_ somehow manage to wind up in an unmarked forest," she let a pained moan pass her lips as she clutched her stomach, " _Is 'why the hell do I feel nauseous?!'.._ "

The boy hesitated, before putting a hand to his own stomach, a slightly uncertain look flashing across his features, "Uhh.. Why do I want to barf up glitter?!"

The taller girl gagged, openly expressing her disgust, before blanching, a hand suddenly flying to her mouth as her eyes widened, she shuddered a bit, before bolting to the tree-line, hair flying back, just making it into the edge, before releasing her stomach. She gagged for several minutes, the two other teens having flinched, then rushed to hold back her hair, steady her shoulders, anything to keep her from getting coated in her own vomit.

"Okay.." Ryuu moaned, several minutes later as they slumped to the ground, "..That was.. disgusting.. and.. really tiring.." Natasha felt the burp leave her mouth before she knew it was there, her hands flying to her face as she struggled to remain dignified.. She was kind of failing..

Ryuu snorted, before laughing, a loud, charming sound that cleansed the air of fear and awkward pressure. "Gross! I've never heard you burp before!.. You always smack Conner for being such a pig at the table!.."

"If you'd like, I can repeat Yuuki's actions on your Kalvin Klien's," Natasha purred darkly, smirking at his frightened face, before unzipping her bag, "You're lucky I packed for a camping trip.. Otherwise, we'd probably-"

She cut herself off mid-sentence, a sharp, tingling sensation on the back of her neck as she bent over her belongings. The other two noticed her posture, and hesitated, before casually letting their fingers hover over their ankles. Natasha examined the bag curiously, almost appearing saint-like, as she focused on the treeline behind her. _There.._ There was a small touch of black against one of the trunks, clearly fabric, but hidden enough not to pose any suspicion unless one was really looking for it.

"You can come out now," she called suddenly, a firm look of suspicion on her face as she stood, "Your presence is suffocating.. No offense.."

Kisame paused, looking towards Itachi for confirmation, almost rolling his eyes as the Uchiha stepped into their view, a familiar blank look. Sighing, he stepped out as well, his hand stroking the hilt of his sword as he sized up the three.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but the reaction they received from the lpuder duo was not the precise one they were expecting.

"Holy shit.."


	2. Seriously, guys!

**Wolfy: You have got to be kidding me..**

 **Ryuu: No reviews..?**

 **Wolfy: Not. One.**

 **Ryuu: Harsh.**

 **Wolfy: I have resolved not to update this without proof of someone WANTING for it to be continued.**

 **Ryuu: Amen to that. While you're busy brooding in the mushroom closet, I'll be playing pictionary with Konan.**

 **Wolfy: TT , TT whatever...**


	3. Duck!-No! The other-! Never Mind

**Wolfy: Thank you, DJ and Kitty-chan! I needed the optimism! ^_^**

 **Ryuu: *holds out bro-fist* She's not making me do this, I asked her to write it in. She was getting really annoying.**

 **Wolfy: *glaring* I was in there for two hours. It's not like I spent the _week_ in there like _some_ people... **

**Ryuu: *sweatdrop* it was ONE time, nee-chan.. You act like its an every other week thing...**

 **Wolfy: *mutters* Baka..**

 **Ryuu: What was that?**

 **Wolfy: On with the story!**

 **Ryuu: WOL-**

* * *

"Holy.. Shit.."

"Ryuu-baka. Shut up."

"Holy... Shit..."

"Seriously. Stop it."

"Holy.. shit.."

"We heard you the first twelve times, Baka!"

"Holy shit.."

"Say it again. I dare you."

"..Holy.. Fucking.. ..Shit.."

"..." _Seriously.. Right now, you two?!_

Natasha glanced at the taller female with apathy, ignoring the violet-loving otaku's flaming aura of murder that, had they have been in their _own_ version of "reality", would not have been there... It was kind of cool, in her opinion, but she'd be damned if she said it out loud... _sigh..._ "Yuuki. Heal. Don't kill Ryuu."

Said green haired boy was currently hunched over, wide eyed, slack jawed, and on the verge of an eye twitch, staring in pure, uncharacteristic shock at the two new additions to the space. The taller, was primarily his focus, while the shorter only received a few of the oddly dressed teen's glares and\or look of someone completely lost. "Ryuu. Flies. Close the trapdoor, they're just cosplayers, for kamis sake."

Yuuki sobered up quickly, her equal-in-height-annoyance-by-association comrade following her lead a moment later. She frowned at her leader's back, hesitation clear on her face as the higher up gave the duo a look that demanded respect.

Natasha dipped her head in greeting, before addressing the two with a calm, measured voice. "I apologize if our disturbance caused any unnecessary trouble. Would it be classified knowledge of the current territory we are in?"

The shorter flicked his eyes among the teens, blazing red eyes narrow in suspicion as the younger strode forward, hand outstretched, with a piece of paper caught between her fingers. She stopped not ten feet away a cautious flash sparking across her eyes. It was a tense silence, one that lasted what felt like hours, but only a few moments dragged by. Golden eyes slowly widened, a curious glow touching her face as she tilted her head, just the slightest, as if surprised. "Are those.. Where the hell did you get Shiringan that realistic.."

"I HEARD _SHIRINGAN_! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DISCUSSING?!"

Natasha felt, rather than heard Yuuki stomp over, nostrils flared in anger with any conversation about the Uchiha if she was not involved. The Itachi-cosplayer's eyes had widened, brief shock flashing through blood colored hues, until a cold, indifferent look plastered to his face, and he observed the two females churn into a small, private argument..

"What the hell kind of negotiation involves contacts?!"

"Yuuki, lower your voice."

"Or what?! I want to know why the hell you're talking about his costume."

"Firstly, dumbass-" the green haired boy trotted over with their luggage, sounding factual and condescending, "She's your superior. So she outranks you. Secondly, its obviously some sort of Anime-Con we were uninformed of. You can't blame her for being impressed."

"I can speak for myself, grass fairy," the younger snapped, a short burst of anger that disappeared nearly as soon as it was started. Natasha sighed, turning back to the taller males with an apologetic look, "The territory.. We are a bit disoriented about our surroundings.."

Kisame blinked slowly, before throwing the Uchiha a deadpanned look, "Are we really putting up with this, right now?" His hand absently reached for his shoulder, gripping the hilt of his sword as if in habit, "We could just cut 'em up and keep going. Leader wants us back in an hour."

The green-haired boy gave the taller man a look of incredibility, before snickering, not in a condescending way, more out of gleeful anticipation, "Ahh! imoto! Can I get a picture with Hoshigaki-sama! Please! I promise I'll be quick!"

"Baka!" Yuuki cut in, the trio turning to talk amoungst themselves, ignoring the suddenly appalled looks of the older males, "Are you mental?! We're in unknown territory and all you can worry about is the freakishly awesome cosplayers! Sometimes I wonder if you and leader-chan are even related!" "Well, _excuse me,_ for appreciating the guys devotion, huh?! Not all of us can be as perfect as you for loving someone who doesn't go AWOL..."

Natasha felt the men's gazes on her back, and calmed her inner irritation, the whispering flames of impatience put out quickly as her fist knocked both of the bickering teen's over the head lightly, voice calm as a pond, but glare as fiery as an Uchiha's.

"If either of you say one more thing before we get our bearings together I will castrate you."

Ryuu tensed, a choked sound escaping him as he was suddenly gone, a bright wisp of green almost immediately sticking out from behind the raven-haired male. "Will-do, sis! I promise to shut up!"

Yuuki felt her shoulders deflate, giving her leader an apologetic frown, "Gomenasai..." "You are forgiven," Natasha dismissed absently, once again turning to the green haired boy with a glare, "I'm holding you to that. Don't think I won't." Once again holding out the paper, Natasha gave the taller blue man a small smile, "My apologies for their behavior. They are not trained enough in protocol. Clearly you are not against us, as you have not struck, yet. I would however," she paused, a thoughtful look on her face as she ignored Ryuu's fearful quivering form, despite the unmoving, tense, Uchiha, "-like to converse with your superior. As I have stated, we are unable to process our bearings."

A silent breeze slid through the clearing, the two ninja giving each of the three one more slow once over, before sharing a stern look between themselves.

The Uchiha raised a slim brow, and the blue shark scowled, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Get it over with.."

"What does he-" Yuuki started, apprehensive, but a sharp pain at the back of her neck had her slumping for the sweet, sweet ground. Natasha had barely a moment to duck, dodging the assaulting palm. Her eyes were wide, yet she was unprepared for the blood red irises of the assailant to bore into her own, sending her into a misty world of inky black nothingness.

Ryuu stared on in silence, wide-eyed, at the two KO females, before looking to the taller males in surprise.

Itachi glared at him, but Kisame only raised a brow.

"You gonna make us carry you, too?"

Ryuu blinked in silence, glanced at the astroon cargo, and shrugged, reaching for his, and his sisters packs, before turning back to the shark, "Lead the way, good, sir.."

Kisame gave him a blank, incredulous stare, before throwing the taller female over his shoulder, turning to walk back the way he had come, "I'm not wasting any more time with this..."

Itachi sighed, picking up the final, softly breathing girl bridal style, and following after his partner. Ryuu followed them in pensive silence. Observing his surroundings with wide, childlike eyes. A few minutes into the silent journey, he spoke, only once, to cut through the thick silence.

"..So are you two a thing? Or is this a legit partnership..? It's been on my mind for a while, actually.."

* * *

 **Wolfy: I'm hiding from Ryuu-kun right now...**

 **Yuuki: Why?**

 **Wolfy: *under the bed* He's mad about the yoai comment..**

 **Yuuki: What? He legit asked us that last week, why is he mad that you put it in?**

 **Wolfy: *peeks out* HE thinks the fandom is interpreting that he's gay..**

 **Yuuki: HA! He'd never put Konan aside for someone like Itachi, OR Kisame..**

 **Wolfy: *shivers* He's scary when he has a frying pan...**

 **Yuuki: R &R please!**

 **Wolfy: Wolfy-sama, out!**


End file.
